


Going Under

by ThiamHarpy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), thiam - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad theo, basically it's all sad, is this angst?, sad beginning, this might hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/pseuds/ThiamHarpy
Summary: Theo barely listened to the short sermon as he looked around at the tear-stained faces. His head was fuzzy and the sound of people sobbing overwhelmed him. All he could do was stare at his shoes in hopes of staying strong.





	Going Under

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> Please do take note of the Warning/Tags!!  
> Many, many tears were shed while writing this, but I had to get it out of my head.  
> Here's a song that I listened to on repeat while writing it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz3-4UuMWjQ
> 
> I'm dedicating this to Tara @xtarmanderx because without her, I'd still be struggling with this. ❤️
> 
> Also, huge shout out to Em @oh_well_Em_writes for helping with typos!!! ❤️

The funeral was a blur, a dark steel casket sat atop a bier as people stood around the grave site. Soon, it would be six feet down, the boy made of gold inside.

Theo barely listened to the short sermon as he looked around at the tear-stained faces. His head was fuzzy and the sound of people sobbing overwhelmed him. All he could do was stare at his shoes in hopes of staying strong.

Theo fought hard to will the tears away, fought to not let a single tear fall as his throat burned with the desire to sob right along with Jenna. She was holding onto David for support, her strength long gone as the pain wracked her body.

He knew there was no way he would be able to make it to the short ceremony at the Geyer’s. He couldn’t stomach the thought of entering that house without Liam being there. Thoughts of never seeing the beautiful boy waiting for him at the top of the stairs ever again made him feel sick.

All hope of staying strong had quickly vanished when Jenna’s hand found him, what should have been comforting felt like a hot iron rubbing against his back. He couldn’t take it anymore, he looked at Mason and Corey, shaking his head slightly as the first tear made it’s way down his cheek.

He slipped away, ignoring the whispers and choked sobs from the woman as he took off. He didn’t look back, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be able to watch Liam be lowered into the earth and he knew he wouldn’t be able to look at Jenna or David, it hurt too much.

 

Theo collapsed when he reached the clearing, falling to his knees at the embankment.

He had been here before, they both had. Theo had shown Liam the spot a couple years ago when they first got together. It’s the same place he lost his sister when they were kids. The water had risen since then and had grown even more treacherous after a heavy rain. A raging storm a handful of days ago had taken the best thing from him.

A rotten bridge partially stands, mocking him as now it has taken two people from him. The water was calm, flowing gently as it lapped at the small bank. How dare it, Theo thought. How dare it pretend to be pristine when he knew the havoc it can cause. How it has ruined two families.

Maybe tomorrow he’ll wake up and it will all be a dream, he’ll see blue, but this time it will be for a good reason. By looking in to the eyes of a smiling boy instead of the flashes of blue skin or lips or even the color of the damn casket that plague his mind now.

Maybe there is no tomorrow.

Theo knew one thing for sure; there was more than one way for a person to drown and right now, his heart was going under. He couldn’t help but think of how different it could have been if he was there, if it were him instead. If he had found him sooner.

Nothing about this was fair, Liam was too young and far too pure. Jenna shouldn’t be losing her only child. Mason shouldn’t be losing his lifelong best friend. A town like Beacon Hills shouldn’t be losing the sun. Liam was gone, and he wasn’t coming back this time.

Theo thought of the mother who was consumed by the thoughts of feeling empty. The boy who wasn’t just missing a best friend, but more of a brother. David, who stood up and took care of a child that wasn’t his. Of all of these people who helped shape Liam into the strong-minded person he was on the path to being.

He thought of himself, how he lost the only person he ever truly loved and loved him in return.

It was too much for him to handle and his tears flowed freely as the pain washed over him. Shaky hands loosened the tie around his neck and he all but ripped the jacket from his body, throwing it in the dirt beside him.

He shifted his body, sitting fully on the ground before he brought his knees to his chest and hugged them close. All he wanted to do was scream to the sky and beg whoever would listen to make things better again, scream until his throat felt raw.

He heard the soft footfalls behind him and for a split second, he hoped for his wishes to be true, for it to be Liam. Instead, it was David who knelt next to him, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. All it took was one look at the man’s bloodshot eyes for him to come undone once again.

Theo’s sobs were muffled as David pulled him into a hug, he didn’t have to look at the man to know he was crying as well. When David let him go, they sat and stared at the water. Only speaking in insisting words and short answers as the clearing grew dark. Theo was too tired to argue with the man over sleeping in the woods and he let him guide him home.

 

Theo woke with a start, his nightmare fading away to give light to the reality he was dealt. He yawned and rubbed at his puffy eyes before swinging his legs over the side of the couch. When his eyes found the stairs, his heart dropped. He forced himself to stand from the couch and climb up them, making his way down the hall and stopping in front of Liam’s room. He glared at the bedroom door, shifting on his feet before finally finding the courage to push it open.

Everything inside was the same as it always was, bed unmade and a few articles of clothing spread across the floor. It had grown frigid since the last time he’d been there, devoid of life and all sentiment. Theo didn't know what he expected, he thought it would make him feel closer to Liam somehow.

He sat at the foot of the bed, burying his face in his hands. It still didn't feel real to him, or maybe he just didn't want to believe it. Running his hands up through his hair, he caught sight of Jenna standing in the doorway, clutching a photo frame in her hand and looking unsure about entering the bedroom. It was a feeling he knew all too well and he met her in the hallway.

Her soft eyes were fixated on him as she handed him the frame, letting him know she wanted him to have it. It was a photo of Liam and himself that she must have taken at some point. Theo smiled sadly at the photo. They were sat on the couch, his head was thrown back in mid laughter and Liam was beaming at him. He never wanted to forget that gorgeous smile. Theo couldn’t remember what was so funny in that moment, but it didn’t matter. He was just glad it had been captured and he hugged it to his chest.

“Thank you for loving my son.” Jenna spoke softly. Theo froze as he tried desperately to keep his composure, telling himself it was more for Jenna's sake than his own. The words had nearly broken him and all he could do was nod his head in reply.

 

A week after the funeral, Theo had packed his bags and left town. Sneaking off without telling a single person goodbye. He knew it wasn’t the best thing to do, but he couldn’t handle another goodbye. Beacon Hills was a thing of his past, left behind and laid to rest with the boy he loved.


End file.
